


and I'd give it all up for you

by shinzouosasageyo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Chastity Device, M/M, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzouosasageyo/pseuds/shinzouosasageyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Harry's an omega who's put himself in a chastity device so that he's not tempted and so that he's not too tempting. When he meets alpha Louis they become good friends and over time Harry decides he wants to give it up for Louis. Louis wants it too but makes Harry wait some amount of time before they give into their needs and wants. Extra points for crazy make out sessions while Harry is in chastity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I'd give it all up for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazajames/gifts).



> First off, I am so so terribly sorry about this. I was at camp for the duration of summer so I only got to start working on this prompt when school started. But school has been hectic too and I never have time to do anything that's not homework basically. Also, the fact that I got a writer's block as soon as I started writing this didn't help matters either.
> 
> So this isn't completed, not even close, but I was asked to post at least what I had finished so here it is. I'll try my hardest to finish the rest as soon as I can but I can't promise when that will be. I have the outline I'm just having trouble wording my thoughts and I'm very unsatisfied with the way I wrote the scene where HarryandLouis first meet so I didn't include it in this post, which is incredibly boring because it's only an introduction. 
> 
> Again, I apologize sincerely for the inconvience. This prompt deserved so much more and you didn't deserve the backlash of my very unfortunate current state in life but nevertheless, I hope this short sneak peak and the wait in the end will be worth it.

**and I’d give it all up for you**

When Harry is thirteen, he finds out he’s an omega. It’s something he’s always known deep down. He accepts it too, feels comfortable in it. He loves pleasing people, following orders, submitting. So when he wakes up one summer morning with bloodstains on his bed sheets, the only thing he really feels is relief.

Having said that, Harry resents the way others perceive him and look down on him due to his gender. Thing is, he doesn’t want to have sex with every alpha he comes across, just because. Harry actually wants to wait for the right person, doesn’t want to give it up just like that. And he doesn’t want to just say yes and agree to anything someone tells him to do because he’s an omega. He’s his own person, with his own rights and opinions, and people needed to respect that.

Sadly, not everyone did—Harry has to learn that the hard way after countless encounters with ignorant stuck-up alphas—and so a few weeks subsequent to his first awakening and after some intensive researching on the Internet, he invests in Guardian: a special product otherwise known as a chastity device.

Guardian is based on the concept of a cock cage; only, it has an extended thin strap that runs along Harry’s butt crack to attach to a belt around his waist, hereby putting all of his lower regions off limits. It’s made of a special material specifically designed for its purpose—light as to not create extra weight and flexible so that it can mold to any body shape and type. It can pass by undetected, pliable enough to accommodate to whatever Harry decides to wear. Moreover, it comes in handy with a lock and key, which Harry carries a copy of on him at all times, just in case of an emergency.

In essence, the device is designed to mask an omega’s scent, tone it down a little, and to also make it impossible for anyone—including Harry himself—to touch him down there. It also provides him with his daily suppressants, preventing his heats from occurring and protecting him from any unplanned pregnancies. Using the bathroom is no problem either—really, the device just doesn’t allow anything to enter, not leave—so Harry wears it all day, only taking it off to shower.

All in all, it’s very compatible, and Harry feels comfortable the moment he starts wearing it. He feels safe, knowing he’s locked away even if someone was to try something on him. And the first time he goes out in public in it—only a little flustered and self-conscious at the idea of someone somehow knowing—he immediately feels the difference, sees the impact the device has on him.

His scent doesn’t have everyone turning their heads to look at him as soon as he walks through the door, and Harry likes it that way. It’s refreshing, because he’s always been shy in nature, hates getting unwanted attention just because of his aura, which he’s been told is very, very enticing and flowery. As a result, he still catches plenty of people’s attention when he enters a new scene, but it usually takes several minutes and isn’t as intensive as before.

The only real downside—in a way—to this whole thing was his inability to masturbate. Harry knows it’s unusual for a boy his age not to. But somehow, he likes keeping himself preserved, testing how long he can go without a quick wank in the shower. He’s never touched himself down there even, never got the courage to slide in a finger and explore. He decides he wants to keep it for his special someone, only resorting to jacking himself off when the pressure gets too much—which doesn’t happen very often because he can’t really get hard when the cock cage stays intact most of the time.

So Harry manages to keep it down to monthly sessions at first, but overtime it thins out further, to the point in which he goes half a year without doing anything, and then stops all together completely by the time he turns fifteen.

As for other limitations, there are only a few more that came along with wearing the chastity device. For one, he can’t really shower after gym class, just like he can’t use the urinals because then, he’d have to expose his cock cage. He also can’t really wear something very revealing or too tight in the pants area—Harry still wears his panties over the chastity device anyways, never having been a fan of boxers—and so he’s forced to resort to baggy jeans most of the time.

When it comes to his friends, Harry is extra careful, never stripping naked in front of them because truthfully, he feels like they’d unconsciously judge him, not understand him, and he doesn’t really feel like explaining himself to them.

Don’t get him wrong; Liam and Niall were the most supportive friends he could ever ask for, but Guardian isn’t exactly a commonly known thing, not for people who aren’t omegas—Liam is an alpha and Niall is a beta—and even those omegas who did use it didn’t exactly walk around proudly stating that they did. It was a private matter after all.

Thus, throughout the years, Guardian stays Harry’s special secret. Well, for one exception that is.

He’s forced to tell his mum when she demands that he come with her to invest in some suppressants after he gets his first heat. (Harry doesn’t activate the injections that Guardian provides until after he gets his first heat because he knew he’s not supposed to prevent the first one; that would truly fuck up his body and cause some serious damage.) She’s only a little upset when she finds out that Harry had beat her to the punch, because her baby had made a grownup decision without seeking her advice or guidance and Anne was actually really looking forward to explaining all these things to him.

Harry only feels a little bit guilty about it because yes, it’s true that Guardian had cost him pretty much all of his savings at the time and he did have to lie about where he was going when he’d purchased it. But, it turns out that it’s actually cheaper this way, Harry only needing to refill his supply of injections every six months whereas if he had pills, it would be a monthly thing. Consequently, Anne couldn’t really hold a grudge against him after realizing that.

Overall, putting all that aside, Harry can say he's quite happy with his decision to invest in Guardian. He’s learned how to control himself and protect himself from ill-intended alphas, and he doesn’t have side things distracting him—well, he did watch porn a handful of times before because hey, he was curious—so he does well in school and makes his family proud.

And, at the age of fifteen, Harry can confirm that the chastity device has become just another part of him. It’s like one of those rings or necklaces some people never took off. Harry doesn’t really notice Guardian’s presence half of the time, but he knows that he would definitely feel weird if he wasn’t wearing it outside of the shower.

He doesn’t plan on breaking his chastity off anytime soon though—not until he finds his one and only true love (in other words, his bondmate) and that wasn’t bound to occur for a few more years.

Or so he thought.

Because, as it turns out, the summer after his fifteenth birthday, that’s exactly what ends up happening.

ɐ∞ღ

**Author's Note:**

> I don't blame you if you hate me. I'm so sorry :(


End file.
